


Morning Shower

by NatsuFireEater



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Breasts, Butts, F/F, Fluff, Groping, Showers, Underwear, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuFireEater/pseuds/NatsuFireEater
Summary: Tsubasa and Honoka take a shower together





	Morning Shower

It was morning, the sun was arising. Two girls from Otonokizaka High School, first there was Honoka Kousaka (of the muse) who had big blue eyes, orange hair with a yellow ribbon tied in it, and c-cup breasts. Then there was Kira Tsubasa (of the a-rise) who had short brown hair, with big green eyes, and b-cup breasts. Both of those girls have started dating recently. Honoka didn’t know if there parents would accept their relationship, but as it turns out, when Honoka invited tsubasa over for dinner, Both parents accepted them as a lesbian couple because they just wanted her to be happy. When the morning sun arose, Tsubasa heard the rooster say cock-a-doodle-do! Last night, Tsubasa stayed over at honoka’s house, there were only three beds in honoka’s house, one for their parents, one for her and one for her little sister, Yukiho. They had decided that since they were dating, they slept in the same bed for the first time together and loved every minute of it. So when Tsubasa started to greet honoka with a “Good morning” She noticed she was not in the bed anymore. That was when she heard the water running, and she also heard a lovely singing voice. It could only mean one thing, her lovely girlfriend was in the shower… without her! So she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. When she entered, Honoka asked, “Tsubasa chan, is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me honoka chan!” the brown haired girl said to the ginger “Why did you abandon me?”

“Well, tsubasa chan, you were still sound asleep so I decided to let you sleep some more!”

“Awww… Honoka chan! That was so sweet!” Tsubasa said “Well, since I’m awake now can I get in the shower with you?”

“Ummmm…” The ginger said as she blushed

“I mean, It’s okay if you’re not ready yet, I just thought it would be okay since we’re dating!”

“Yes, Tsubasa, come on in!”

So tsubasa stripped down, and got into the shower. When she got in, she couldn’t stop staring at honoka’s smoking hot body, she immediately grabbed honoka’s big breasts and said, You’ve got a gorgeous body, Honoka chan…”

When Tsubasa grabbed Honoka’s breasts, Honoka’s nipples got erect because of her girlfriends hands touching them. 

“I like your body too, Tsubasa chan…”

Honoka then immediately took a washcloth and scrubbed Tsubasa’s back, then when she got down to her butt, she slapped it, which made Tsubasa let out a cute yelp. Tsubasa then got out shampoo and scrubbed into Honoka’s very soaked hair. Once they got out of the shower, they put on bathrobes and towels into their hair. Yukiho was still asleep, so they could walk to Honoka’s bedroom without her seeing. When they got in, Tsubasa reached into her suitcase, and pulled out a white bra and white panties which had a pink ribbon on them. Honoka reached into her drawer and pulled out as a pink bra and matching pink panties, they put them on, then figured out what to wear. Honoka decided to where a white spring dress with a hat and Tsubasa put on a black t-shirt and navy blue jeans. Once they got dressed, That was when Yukiho woke up. Yukiho wearing a nightgown walked into her sisters bedroom and saw them dressed up looking like they were going to go on a date. Yukiho then asked, “Big sister, are you and your girlfriend going somewhere?”

“We’re probably gonna go grab some breakfast then figure it out from there”

“Oh okay, I hope you too have fun!” Yukiho said “Bye Honoka, Bye Tsubasa!”

“Bye Yukiho chan!” The both of them said as they walked out of the house holding hands.


End file.
